Trick modes, also known as video playback modes other than the normal playback mode intended for a video program may be desirable for a user that wishes to implement modes such as fast forward playback, fast reverse playback, slow forward playback, slow reverse playback, forward frame (or picture) stepping, reverse frame (or picture) stepping, and pause. Coupled with random access that enables entry at points of a coded video stream where a decoder can start decoding the coded video stream (referred to herein as a bitstream), trick modes may be supported for applications such as personal video recording (“PVR”), digital video recording (“DVR”), and video on demand (“VOD”). There exists a need in High Efficiency Video Coding (“HEVC”) bitstreams to provide assistance information to help applications affectuate requested trick modes.